inFAMOUS: The Next Generation
by sojago
Summary: My first fan-fic. it takes place 30 years after inFAMOUS 2 in a timeline where the RFI ended the plague but all the conduits are still alive. Cole, Nix, and Kuo are training 6 new conduits  oc's  to defeat a new enemy if they can't.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**(This is my first time writing a fan-fic so it might suck, and if it does I'm sorry. Well here goes)**

**inFAMOUS: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 00: Prologue **

A man is standing in the middle of a city street. The city looks similar to New Orleans only there are signs of fight seen everywhere. The man, caucasian, possibly in his mid 20's, was looking around wondering where all this damage came from and where is the person that caused it. He got his answer as an explosion is heard nearby. the man sprints down the street, passing various signs that all have two words in common; New Marais, the name of the city now under attack. the man climbs a building using parkour, reaching the source of the explosion. when he reaches the top he finds three people, two women, one caucasian and one African-American, both looking like they have been beaten close to death, and a man seen only as a silhouette. The three start fighting, they use elements that appear to be fire and ice. They are conduits, humans who have the ability to obtain powers. the silhouette man, who also appears to be a conduit, deflects and absorbs their attacks as I they make him stronger. He starts to laugh and says

"Ha ha, good try girls. I THINK I actually had to try to stop that one."

The caucasian woman starts to fly around looking as though she has turned into vapor shooting ice at the silhouette man and the African-American woman follows suit by teleporting around occasionally throwing fire at him. the silhouette man gestures his hands toward the two, causing them to freeze, motionless, where they are.

"How?" The caucasian says

"What the hell?" The African-American says

The silhouette, sarcastically, scolds them.

"Now girls, powers like that are just a little unfair to me since I can't use them" He says while laughing.

The African-American yells "It's gonna be unfair when I put my foot up your ass!"

"Go to hell, you rat bastard" The caucasian says

The silhouette acts as though he's offended and adds to it by tightening his grip causing screams of pain from both girls.

"AHHHH!" They scream in unison.

The silhouette says "Girls. Girls, girls, girls. Now that kind of language isn't very lady-like now is it?"

Both girls in unison "Go f**k yourself."

The silhouette says "Now, now. Cursing is something bad girls do, and bad girls need to be punished."

As he says the word punished he tightens his grip even further causing the sound of bones snapping and more screams of pain. He then throws the girls down, unknowingly at the earlier man's feet. the silhouette looks up to see the man enraged. His arms pulsing with electricity, showing that he is also a conduit. the silhouette crosses his arms and smiles.

The electric man calls out to the girls "Nix! Kuo!"

"MacGrath! Thank god you showed up. this guy is an incredibly powerful conduit" The caucasian woman, Kuo, says. she then withers in pain.

"Hey, Cole baby. This guy here ruins a perfectly good day and says he's looking for you. Me and Kuo handled him though" The African-American woman, Nix, says starting to stand up. she immediately collapses in Cole's arms.

She asks "Did I do good baby?"

Cole says with a sympathetic smile on his face " Yeah Nix, you did good?" He then turns to Kuo and asks "You strong enough to fly?"

Kuo responds " Can barley stand, let alone fly."

Cole then asks Nix "How 'bout you? You strong enough to Teleport?"

Nix responds "Yeah, I still got a little left in me"

Cole says "Good. Grab Kuo and get out of here. I'll take care of this guy"

"Okay" Nix says to Cole before going over to Kuo and teleporting both of them out of there.

Cole then turns toward the silhouette man who is still smiling.

Cole says to him " Tell me who the hell you are before I wipe that smile off your face and kick your ass"

The silhouette man starts to talk "You know, surprisingly, your a hard man to find, Cole MacGrath. or should I call you by one of your titles. The Hero of Empire City, or of the crater that was once Empire City. Or do you like being called The Patron Saint of New Marais."

"Shut the hell up" Cole yells at the man and then fires two bolts electricity at him from his hands.

The silhouette man deflects one and catches the other with ease. Cole then pulls out something from his back that resembles a tuning fork with Tesla coils on either end.

Cole says "Lets see how u handle against the Amp."

Cole then charges at the man and starts swinging the weapon at him. The silhouette man easily disarms Cole, knocks him to the ground, and pins him by stabbing the Amp into the ground around his neck. As he's about to deliver the finishing blow Nix teleports out of nowhere and attacks him

Nix yells "Get away from him!"

The silhouette man grabs Nix by the neck and holds her in the air.

He says to her " You know, I really like your powers. Think I'll get them"

He then takes his index and middle fingers and puts them on her forehead. Her eyes role back into her head and she looks as though she is getting the life sucked out of her.

"Let her go!" Cole yells at him

"I'm almost done...There." he says

He then raises the hand he put on her forehead and it immediately ignites. he then teleports

to the edge of the buildings. he now has Nix's powers plus the ones he already had.

"Nice. this is a great addition. And to thank you, I'll put you out of your misery." he says as he dangles Nix over the edge of the building

He is about to drop her off the building when bullets are fired at him. He turns to where they are coming from. An overweight caucasian man holding a gun is standing by the roof access door.

"Zeke Dunbar to the rescue. I got you Cole" Zeke says

"Zeke run!" Cole yelled.

But it was to late the silhouette man gestured his hand toward Zeke lifting him off the ground, and then, unlike what he did with Kuo and Nix, instead of crushing him, he slowly tore him apart until he was dust. Zeke's screams of pain and terror faded and everything was quiet. the silhouette man picks something up off the ground, walks over to Cole and kneels down till he's inches from his face

He says " I was going to kill you, but you living with the memory of me killing him is far worse then death" He turns and before he teleports away he says " By the way, my name is Nexus."

He then puts on Cole the only part of Zeke that was left, His sunglasses that he wore everywhere. He then teleported away and everything went black

An older looking Cole with a beard lurches forward in his bed and screams"ZEKE, NO!"

He looks around and realizes it was just a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, a terrible memory that will forever haunt Cole. It was a memory of a day 30 years ago. the day he helplessly watched his best friend die. Older versions of Nix and Kuo appear in Cole's room.

Kuo asks "Cole are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare. That's all." Cole says

"Was it the same nightmare?" Nix asks

"...Yeah" Cole says.

It was silent for a moment as they all look at Cole's nightstand remembering the day they lost the bravest one of them who didn't even have powers. laying on the nightstand was two things; a picture of the four of them at a bar for Zeke's 28 birthday and Zeke's sunglasses. Cole broke the silence and wiped the sleep and tears from his eyes

He asked " The kids awake?"

Kuo responded by saying "Look at the time."

Cole looks at his clock and to his surprise it read 12:36.

He says as he quickly changes "Are you serious? Why did you guys let me sleep this long?

Kuo says "Cause last time we tried to wake you up you throw an Ionic Vortex at us and we ended up in Texas.

Nix adds "Your just lucky we both have mobility powers or else you would of had to come get us."

Cole comes out in a yellow and black leather jacket like the one he wore in Empire City only he left it open with a black and white shirt underneath. He also had on his signature pants with a white union jack symbol on the right leg. To finish it he had on his single strap bag with his phone in the front and the Amp on the back.

Cole says "No your lucky you have mobility powers cause then you would of had to walk back. Now lets go to work."

**(And thats it. Hope u liked it. whether you did or not please review and remember this is my first so be honest but be gentle)**


	2. Chapter 01: Meet the Family

**(I'd like to thank kyle131996 or their review and yes this is a ColeXKuo story. there is also a lot between some of my OC's and a little one-sided ColeXNix. btw, anything in parentheses is me talking and italics is characters' thoughts. well here's Chapter 1. Oh, two more things actually, 1: from now on the story will be told from either third person (refered to as normal POV) or from the POV of its characters, and 2: As much as i'd love to, I do not own inFAMOUS or its characters just this story and my various OC's.)**

**inFAMOUS: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Family**

(Cole's POV)

Me, Nix, and Kuo walk out of my room and we went through our house to the kitchen. For saving the city we were given the old mansion in New Marais that used to be Bertrand's Militia stronghold. We redesigned the caves underground as a training area for us and our "Kids" and as an HQ.(god this is sounding a lot like x-men) Our kids are 6 young conduits we meet in the last decade and took in. their powers weren't active when we first meet and with their permission and the rebuilt, thanks to Zeke, transfer device that was now pain free and didn't need blast cores to power it, also thanks to Zeke, we each choose two of them to get the same powers as us, and we began to train them to one day fight if we can't. there's the twins, Ryan and Michelle Draco, each seventeen. We found them eight years ago running from their friends and family to escape persecution as potential conduits. they both choose my electrokinesis. there's the youngest, Kyle Johnson, He's ten years old. he lost his parents in a car crash when he was six. you couldn't tell by looking at him cause he seems like the happiest kid in the world but he is still depressed by his parent's deaths and thinks it was his fault. we found him going through our garbage two years ago looking for food and I could sense he was a potential conduit. he thinks of me and Kuo as his adopted parents and choose her Cryokinesis powers but did not obtain her ability to fly. the oldest is Robert Alexander, eighteen. his parents were both churchgoers and kicked him out of their house because he was a potential conduit saying he was an abomination to god. We meet him 4 years ago trying to find someone to fix some of our tech and he was the only one who understood it he choose Kuo's powers and, unlike Kyle, got her ability to fly. Then there's our latest edition James Dunbar, seventeen. He's Zeke's nephew. his parents died during an attack by Nexus in D.C. He came to New Marais last year looking for Zeke cause he didn't have a place to live and was stricken with grief when I told him of Zeke's death and was filled with a need for revenge when I told him who it was that killed him. He developed a sibling-like relationship with Nix cause they both have a love for destruction. he choose her Pyrokinesis but didn't get her teleporting powers. and finally there's Maria Aldus, sixteen. She was once part of a gang called the Death Jackals and went by the name Ember. She was kicked out when she showed mercy on one of their victims. We meet her 7 years ago when she tried to steal food from our house in order to survive. She choose Nix's Pyrokinesis and got her teleporting powers and also her ability to bond with the corrupted that still linger in the swamps. When we entered the kitchen we saw all of them going about there daily routines. Kyle was watching cartoons, Robert was working on something with his computer, Michelle was listening to music, James, or I should say The Dragon as he likes to be called since he got his powers, was hitting on Maria, who's eating her lunch, for the hundredth time, and Ryan was getting angry at James because he's "secretly" in love with Maria and doesn't like him hitting on her.

(Normal POV)

"Come on Babe, why don't u want to go on a date with 'The Dragon'." asked James

Maria responds " Because, JAMES, I don't go out with tools who 1: give themselves stupid nicknames like 'The Dragon' and 2: refer to themselves in the third person. Now go away before I have one of my pets hurt you."

"Oh come on, your telling me you don't want this." he says while flexing his disgustingly huge muscles.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. Your muscles look disgusting, you put on way to much cologne, your annoying and just plain weird. Now leave me alone I'm trying to eat and your grossing me out." Maria tells him.

"Whatever. Now how 'bout a kiss." He says as he leans in to kiss her when Ryan finally snaps.

"Dude, She said leave her alone." he yelled

"You have nothing to do with this, bro" James says back

"Well it annoys everybody how you think you own this place, right Robert? Ryan says

Without raising his head from his computer Robert says "What? Oh, sure I'll get right on that."

Feeling like an idiot he then says "Kyle?"

But Kyle is to busy singing along to the Spongebob Squarepants theme song to notice anything.

_ "Damnit" _He Thought and then said "Sis?"

But his sister's music was loud enough to where she couldn't here anyone.

_ "Son of a..." _he thought

"Yeah that's what I thought. now how 'bout you go for a swim you walking bug zapper" James tells him

"JAMES!" Maria yells at him

You see to a normal person a comeback like that would be pretty stupid but since Ryan has the same powers as Cole he has the same weaknesses to like being injured or dying in water.

"That's it! I've wanted to hurt you for a long time and that gives me a good reason to do it right now." Ryan yells at him.

"Bring it on, thunder bitch." James yells back

"Hey, no fighting in the kitchen. Wait for me to finish my coffee and we'll all go down to The Pit and you can fight it out there." Cole says intervening

The two look at each other and then leave to go get ready for their fight.

"So your encouraging them?" Kuo asks half scolding Cole

"Hey, they need the practice and it gives them a chance to try out the new toys I had Robert make them. Cole explains as he pours him self a cup of coffee.

"Coffee smell real good. Who made it?" Cole asks

"I did, I put cinnamon in it." Kuo answers.

Cole takes a drink and almost spits it all over the place but caught himself and swallowed it.

Kuo gives him a confused look.

"What's wrong? does it not taste good?" Kuo asks

"I don't know how it tastes. It was so hot it burned some of my taste buds. Think you can..." Cole says

"Really. You can take 20 bullets in the back but you can't handle a cup of hot coffee. Kuo says like this is something new but with a face that says he's done it before.

"Pleeeease." Cole says with a puppy dog pout on his face, holding out the cup.

Kuo sighs but still has a smile on her face.

"Fine, hand it over" She says and takes the cup, using her ice powers to cool it down to a safe temperature then hands it back to Cole

"Thanks Lucy" Cole said to Kuo with a wink who blushes when Cole addresses her by her first name.

Nix gives them a confused look. It looked like they were flirting with each other. she quickly dismissed this and continued what she was doing. but truthfully they were flirting with each other, Cole and Kuo have been in love with each other since Cole defeated the Beast 35 years ago. It was ten years ago that they secretly got married with only the priest and La Roche as witnesses. They never told Nix because she is still in love with Cole and would take it badly and quickly get violent. the only other person who knew about them being married was Kyle but he called them mommy and daddy already so it didn't make a difference.

Cole finished his cup of coffee and said " Well, done with my coffee. You guys ready to see a good fight?

**(That's it. btw, the fact that I thanked Kyle131996 in this chapter and one of my OC's having the name Kyle is a complete coincidence. Please review. and check back for chapter 2: A Good Fight)**


End file.
